Aquellos Recuerdos
by hinata-chan248
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si en los examenes chunin le hubiera tocado pelear a sasuke con hinata,este es mi primer fick no sean tan duros :D,CONTINUACIÓN!CAP.2....
1. Memories part 1

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Recuerdo la pelea de Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka, dieron una pelea dura y  
cumplieron sus promesas: ninguna ganó. Después de todo, tenían el mismo  
nivel. Luego de aquella pelea siguió otra más, la pantalla anunciaba: Sasuke  
Uchiha vs. Hyuuga Hinata. Me asusté ya que tal vez era peor que pelear contra mi primo, Neji, o tal vez fue mejor o peor que eso…

_Recuerdo que me encontraba en el examen de Chunin tercero, en las pruebas  
finales.  
Sasuke se aproximó al centro y al igual que yo, nos pusimos en modo de  
batalla._

Él sonrió como si ya tuviera la batalla asegurada y yo sólo me sorprendí.  
Qué creído es, pensé. Me molestó mucho toda su sorna.  
Sasuke-kun rápidamente me golpeó en abdomen e hizo que retrocediera.

—Qué fácil será esto—dijo como si fuera más fuerte él que yo.

Agaché mi rostro y active mi Byakugan. Lo miré con odio por subestimarme,  
por lo que me acerqué. Yo lo iba a golpear con mi juken y él me iba a  
golpear, pero algo pasó: un tipo de chakra morado lo cubrió y unas marcas  
como de fuego lo empezaron a cubrir en la parte izquierda del cuerpo. Yo  
estaba muy asustada mirándole cuando de pronto él empezó a caminar hacia a  
mí para golpearme.

Cuando comenzó a lanzar golpes, eran tan rápidos que yo solo lograba  
esquivarlos, tal como lo hacía en mis ejercicios sobre el agua. Estaba muy  
cansada por lo que caí por un momento al suelo. Me traté de levantar pero  
él apareció frente a mí, de manera demasiado veloz por lo solo quedé  
sorprendida.

¿Qué es lo que me hará?, era la pregunta que pasaba por mi cabeza. Él  
tenía la misma mirada que mi primo: mortífera. Levanté el rostro firme y  
con más confianza.

Nadie absolutamente nadie me ganara, pensé confiada.

—¡No me rendiré!—grité con todas mis fuerzas.

—Ríndete y no te pasara nada—Murmuró él con entusiasmo también.

—No me rendiré—le dije con mucha seguridad.

Me miraba con los mismos ojos de mi primo, y es así como empezamos una pelea  
de Taijutsu. Él y yo lanzábamos ataques a más no poder; esquivando los  
ataques del otro con la velocidad que solo permitían nuestros ojos.

Estábamos cansados y no descansábamos. Me quiso atacar con un kunai pero no  
lo hizo y, en vez de eso, me dio una patada en el abdomen. Me levanté como en  
todos los ataques anteriores. Ya casi no me quedaba chakra y estaba muy  
cansada por lo que me acerqué a él rápidamente, para darle un último  
golpe, pero lo esquivó y con una patada me lanzó a unos ocho metros.

Quedé petrificada unos momentos y escupí sangre. El tiempo se detuvo para  
mí por el dolor. Caí rendida mientras que él se volteaba como si nada  
hubiese pasado.

Hayate-sensei terminó con la pelea diciendo:

—El ganador de la 8º ronda es Uchiha Sasuke—gritó para que todos le  
escucharan. Hizo unas señas y unos ninja-medico vinieron a recogerme para  
llevarme rápidamente a la enfermería.

Antes de salir del escenario de la pelea, levanté mi vista y pude ver a mi  
adversario, Sasuke, mirándome preocupado.  


Me pregunto qué será de él ahora……

Continuará


	2. Memories part 2

La pelea de Sakura en contra de Ino duro mucho. A ese paso nunca me tocaría  
pelear. Seguí viendo la pelea hasta que acabó, de ahí siguió otra pelea y  
desde ahí otra. Ya estaba desesperado por saber con quién me tocaría. Miré  
la pantalla: ya estaban escogiendo a los siguientes luchadores. La pantalla  
decía en la pantalla: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Hinata Hyuga. La miré por largo  
tiempo. Ella se veía Asustada, creo que después de todo no es como su  
familia…

_Me aproximé al centro y al igual que ella, nos pusimos en modo de batalla._

Le sonreí, se sorprendió. gruñí, después de todo no ví la necesidad de  
tanta sorpresa, aunque tal vez sea una de esas locas fans y tal ves por eso  
se sorprendió. Rápidamente intenté golpearla en el abdomen. Funcionó e  
hice que retrocediera.

— Qué fácil será esto— dije con mucha seguridad.

Ella no le tomó importancia a mis palabras. Agachó su rostro y activo su  
Byakugan. Me miró con odio, tal vez fuese por que la subestimé. Se acercó.  
Me iba a golpear con su juken, yo la iba a golpear al igual que ella a mí ,  
pero me empezó a cubrir el sello que el maldito de Orochimaru, me puso en el cuerpo un tipo de chakra morado. Me cubrieron y unas marcas de  
fuego me empezaron a cubrir en la parte izquierda del cuerpo. Todos se veían  
asustados, ella más que todos se encontraba muy asustada. De pronto empecé a  
caminar hacia a ella para golpearla.

Ella sólo esquivaba mis ataques. Se veía muy cansada. Cayó por un momento  
y se trató de levantar. Yo aparecí frente a ella, se quedó sorprendida y  
asustada al mismo tiempo.

De pronto gritó— ¡No me rendiré!— lo hizo con mucho entusiasmo, tal y  
cual lo haría Naruto.

Yo sólo atiné a decir— Ríndete y no te pasara nada—Dije mirándola.

—No me rendiré— me dijo con mucha seguridad, con mas seguridad de la que  
yo tenia.

Empezamos una pelea de Taijutsu, ella y yo esquivábamos los ataques del  
otro. Estábamos cansados y no dejábamos de esquivar los golpes. Ya estaba  
cansado y la intenté atacar con un kunai pero en vez de eso le di una patada  
en el abdomen.

Ya casi no me quedaba chakra. Se acercó a mí rápidamente para darme un  
golpe, pero yo lo esquivé y le di una patada que la lanzó a unos 8 metros.

Quedó petrificada unos momentos y escupió sangre. Cayó rendida y yo me  
volteé como si no hubiera pasado nada, para ocultar algo que renacía en mí  
¿Culpa?

Hayate dijo algo que no me importó.

Ella se veía grave, la verdad yo no le quería hacer tanto daño. Sólo  
escuché a un Ninja-Médico que estaba muy grave y mínimo tenia 10 minutos de  
vida o para ser salvada.  
  
Me preocupé y ella se me quedó viendo hasta que ya no me pudo ver más.

Ese día naruto no dejó de molestarme, diciéndome, no, más bien  
gritándome. Me gritaba cosas como: "¿Por que le hiciste tanto daño?¡Casi  
la matas!" entre otras y hacía que me preocupara más de lo que ya estaba.

Continuará


End file.
